neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Onyrix (Form)
Onyrix is the second Fairy Form the Winx acquire in World of Winx. *'Previous Transformation:' Dreamix *'Next Transformation:' None Overview In Season 2, the Spirit of the World of Dreams transports the Winx to the World of Dreams, and they find themselves in their Onyrix form. Onyrix is the evolved form of Dreamix. Appearance The fairies wear in that stray from their standard colors, flowery around their , a of in color, , and necklaces. The jumpsuit consists of a long and flared with slits on both . Several cutouts on the jumpsuits are covered and connected to the jumpsuit by translucent . The is often braided or tied into a ponytail. The is often -shaped or -shaped with colors matching the colors of the flowers on the belt. The are -sized, multi-layered, vibrant, and colorful. Requirements In for a fairy to Onyrix, they must earn Dreamix first. Then the Spirit of the World of Dreams grants them Onyrix. Magical Abilities With Onyrix, fairies are granted the ability to enter the World of Dreams without the use of the Magic Watch from the previous season. It even gives them new abilities: *Stella: See into the through of . *Flora: Neutralize dark energy in . *Musa: Track her targets by honing in on their (Sound Harmony). *Tecna: See hidden details by enhancing her (Logical Vision). *Aisha: See other locations through water. Known Onyrix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Onyrix.jpg|Bloom’s Onyrix Stella Onyrix.jpg|Stella’s Onyrix Flora Onyrix.jpg|Flora’s Onyrix Musa Onyrix.jpg|Musa’s Onyrix Tecna Onyrix.jpg|Tecna’s Onyrix Aisha Onyrix.jpg|Aisha’s Onyrix Winx Onyrix.jpg|Winx Onyrix WOW2-3 (Missing Wings).png|Aisha's, Flora's, and Tecna's Onyrix Cc7ffad9bad2a6e29b2e6d64daf806ad.png|Roxy's Onyrix Daphne-Onyrix-the-winx-club-41343063-741-1079.png|Daphne's Onyrix 66432252 341654233433714 2688611333918527432 n.jpg|Roxy's and Daphne's Onyrix Winx club onyrix wallpaper by winx rainbow love dbgqv6g-fullview.png|Winx and Daphne's Onyrix 39352017 264798630818821 804387077494931456 n.jpg|Alex's, Vidia's, Sammy's, and Laura's Onyrix Mirta onyrix by rick1624 dbtvlg6-fullview.png|Mirta's Onyrix Diaspro-Onyrix-the-winx-club-41343037-773-1034.png|Diaspro's Onyrix 82c8edc47e4ac61d15c53cc55232668a.jpg|Lyne's Onyrix Trivia *The name "Onyrix" is derived from the Greek "''oneiro''-" or the "''oniros''", which mean "dream" or "dreaming". *With the exception of Musa and Tecna, this is the first transformation in which the Winx's differ from their theme colors. **This is the first transformation in which Bloom wears a outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Stella wears a outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Flora wears a outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Aisha wears a outfit. *This is the second transformation to be animated in . **It is also the second transformation of the series, World of Winx. *So far, Onyrix is used only in the World of Dreams. **However, Onyrix is seen used on Earth in the comics. *As of Season 2, all Onyrix spells are unnamed with the exception of two: Sound Harmony and Logical Vision. **This also makes Musa and Tecna, the only known Onyrix fairies with named spells. ***They are also the only Winx members to not have an full . *Tecna's is braided for the first time in a transformation. *Flora is the only Winx without earrings in this form. *After Dreamix, this is the second transformation in which the Winx do not have their respective colors throughout the transformation . **It is also the second transformation where the Winx are already in their fairy when they transform. ***If the main is taken into consideration, then it is the third one, with the first being Tynix. *During their transformation sequences, the Winx do not fly without wings unlike any of their previous transformations. *This is the second transformation in which none of the Winx have , , or as seen in the transformations of Winx Club, with the first being Dreamix. *Similar to Dreamix, Aisha relies mostly on her water-based powers as opposed to recent seasons of Winx Club where she relied more heavily on her Morphix powers. *As of now, Bloom is the only Onyrix fairy without a specified power enhancement or special Onyrix Power. *This is the earliest earned transformation of the series. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Onyrix Transformation Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Trasformazione Onyrix Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Forms Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Onyrix Category:Fairy Forms Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha